Sniper Out to Play
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Wide Scope goes out on a mission but it doesn't go according to plan. This was written for the LJ community Conflit7. The prompt was Mountain. Read and enjoy.


**Title: **Sniper Out to Play

**Author: **Despairedpoet

**Archived: and Conflict7 (livejournal community)**

**Summary: **Wide Scope is sent on a mission without his faithful pal Lamont, except things don't go according to plan. Can Wide Scope be found in time? Or will Cobra find him first?

**Rating: **PG

**Warning Codes: **Umm..Language and Complete. (I actually don't post stories till they are complete anyways…so if you ever read anything from me it'll be complete. )

**Pairings: **Mentions of Wide Scope and Sadie Jane Cooper

**Character: **Wide Scope, with mentions of Lamont, Duke, Snake Eyes, and Spirit

**Beta Reader: **Want the job? Cause it hasn't been beta read yet.

**Authors Note: **I did this from the set of prompts on the livejournal community: Conflict7. Sadie Jane Cooper will appear another time when I have finished Wide Scope and Sadie Jane's master story, so then these little spin offs will make more sense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own G.I. Joe. I do own the character Sadie Jane Cooper, so no stealing without permission.

Wide Scope had studied the surrounding area for the past week for his assignment. The mountain pass was narrow and rocks trickled by as he ran up to the designated point. Little puffs of dirt along with tracks were the only clue that he was there. It was supposed to be a surprise attack on Cobra. They had gotten reports of seeing Destro out in the Rocky Mountain range. They weren't certain what they had been secretly transporting so they planned ambush of the next truck that passed through.

Wide Scope had been dropped off at the bottom of one of the mountains and his set up point was two miles up the mountain. The weather was dry and the temperature started to drop the further he went up. He wasn't out of breath yet, which he had to thank Beach Head for, as he kept running quickly inching closer to his set up point. He reached his position within the allotted time. As quietly as he could he started setting up his M40 sniper rifle.

Taking off the heavy back pack he dropped it on the ground and dug through the pack and started putting the M40 together. Once he had that done he adjusted the scope on it and set it up on its stand. He eased himself to lay flat on his stomach to decrease his chance of being seen. The ground felt cold and hard as he leaned on his elbows and reached into his bag again to pull out binoculars.

He held them up to his eyes and scanned the area. The bushes and trees surround the road seemed to be only kept at bay by the occasional traveler, making it almost impossible to navigate unless you had four wheel drive. His eyes scanned from the left to the right checking for signs of movement down below. The trees provided ample cover on the road to the right, which was where his target was supposed to be coming from, while the left curved out of sight around the mountain. There was only one open area where he'd be able to get a clear shot to take out the tires then start picking off people.

Wide Scope put the binoculars down and leaned of his M40 rifle and closed one eye keeping the other opened and looking out of the barrel of the scope. The area around him was silent except for the occasional bird calling to another and other nature noises that you didn't seem to notice until you were alone. The silence made the excitement and tension build up within him but he kept a cool and calm facade, he would think about all the things that could go wrong after he took out his target. Failure was not an option for him. He took a deep calming breath to clear his mind just as he heard a crackle come over the radio.

"Are you in position?" Duke asked his voice hard and clipped.

"Yes, Sir," Wide Scoped answered. "So far there isn't any movement."

"When you get a clear shot take it," Duke said. "We're going into radio silence now. Good Luck."

"Yes, Sir," Wide Scope answered again before sub coming to the quite and stillness of his situation. Most would be as strung as a wire but Wide Scope's easy going attitude made him idea for the situation they were now dealing with. He was calm and clear headed even when he knew everything was riding on him. He swirled the rifle to his right and twisted the focus on the scope.

He heard the disturbance before he saw it. A carrier truck fought its way down the trail slowly and loudly. Wide Scope became more alert as he focused the scope on the driver, upon seeing a Cobra uniform he had his target. He lowered the rifles Schneider 610 barrel on the front tire of the truck. His finger twitched as he waited for the truck to get into position so he could easily take out the front two tires then quickly follow through with the back tires. His opening came and he fired the first two shots in rapid action. With accurte shots the vehcile was immobilized. He smirked then ducked when a shot hit off the edge he was hiding on. Covering his head with his arm he lifted himself up and reloaded the riffle for another round. He had no time to pay any attention to the yell as mass chaos broke out. Joe's were swarming the area and Cobras were taking cover behind the truck.

Wide Scope heard Duke's voice in his ear but his foucs was on the sceen below. His adrline pumping all he could hear where the sounds of his own gun going off and the only sight where his targets as he took them off one by one. Without hesitatopm he shot down Cobra agents ableing the Joes to move further towards the truck. When the last remaining Cobra agaents gave up the Joes on the ground were able to reach the truck.

"It was a decoy!" yelled Duke, Wide Scope defintly heard that. He also saw the other Joes on the ground running away from the tuck frantily. He wasted no time picking up his gear and moving too. He was flung to the groung by the force of the impact from the bomb. Rocks and dirt sprayed over his body as he tumbled down a steep revine and landed with a 'thud' on a ledge.

He groaned but didn't move as he worked his way though his body to check and see if he'd broken anything. Seeing that eveything was working and he'd only ended up with some nasty buries and a few cuts on his face he stood up. This back pack lay on the ledge near him but his M40 was no where in sight. He looked back up and decided climbing was out of the question if he didn't have ropes.

"Wide Scope, check in," Duke's voice crackled over the radio.

"I'm alive," Wide Scope answered looking around and taking out his M9 pistol to keep in one hand. "I'm stuck though. When the bomb went off I got thrown over the edge of the revine and now I'm sitting on a ledge."

"Do you know how far you were pushed from your orginal postion?" Duke asked. Wide Scope looked back up the ravine wall.

"I'm not certain but I'd say about two kilometers," Wide Scope answered as he took in how far he had ran then had fallen off the ravine.

"I've got Spirit and Snake-Eyes out searching the area you were last in since they were the closets," Duke's voice crackled over the radio once again. "Just sit tight and hold your position."

"Affirmative," Wide Scope said sitting down so his back was against the ravine wall. He cursed the fact that he'd let go of his rifle, he might not have been in the idea position but he could have used the extended sight. He kept his eyes and ears open for any signs of the enemy. He wiped his brow free of sweat and looked up at the sun beating down on him. "Sure is hot," he muttered.

"Good thing I didn't bring Lamont," he said to himself, after what felt like hours. The sun had gone down slightly and from that he knew he'd been sitting on this ledge for at least two hours maybe even more. His thoughts briefly turned to his K-9 companion then towards the woman who was currently taking care of his dog. His lip twitched as he wondered how that was going. Rai was scared of dogs yet she'd volunteered to take care of Lamont while he went on his mission to the Rockies.

Rai was defiantly something and he wanted to be able to find out what, he was determined not to die or get caught on his forsaken ledge. The thought of dieing out here had crossed his mind once or twice but he refused to entertain the notion. He was pulled alert when he heard foot steps above him and rocks trickled down on top his head. He looked up and lifted his gun into the air, pointing upwards and holding it with both hands. Snake-Eyes peered down over the edge and Wide Scope relaxed and stood up.

"About time you got here," he said as a rope was dropped down to the ledge. Wide Scope wrapped the end around his waist and tied it off tightly before he started his way up the ledge, half walking and half being pulled by Snake-Eyes. When he got near the top he reached out and pulled himself over. The rope went slack and Wide Scope nodded his thanks to Snake-Eyes, as he untied the rope from around his waist. "Now for the fun part," Wide Scope said grinning as he pulled out his M9 pistol, "Getting back to the rendezvous point."


End file.
